Situaciones incómodas
by Kokoro-koko
Summary: Eso no podía estar sucediendo, tenía que ser una broma. Kiba necesitaba salir de ahí como fuera, que se lo tragara la tierra o – si  no había otra opción – que apareciera Pain e invadiese la aldea; cualquier cosa que le permitiese huir sería bienvenida.


Resumen: No, eso no podía ser verdad, seguro que era una jodida broma. Kiba necesitaba salir de allí como fuera, que se lo tragara la tierra o – si no había otra alternativa – que apareciera Pain e invadiese la aldea otra vez; cualquier cosa era válida con tal de tener una escusa para desaparecer de aquel lugar en ese momento.

Género: Humor/romance.

Pairing: Kiba/Hanabi.

Rated:K

Disclaimer: Sólo la historia es mía, el resto pertenece a Kishimoto.

.

.

.

Kiba entró en el establecimiento y le dirigió una sonrisa de tímida a la cajera, disculpándose por haber llegado tan tarde, obligándola a ella a permanecer en el supermercado más tiempo del que su jornada exigía, hasta que él saliera. Se le hacía incómodo molestarla, pero en días como aquel, no se atrevía a realizar la compra en horas más adecuadas.

_Porque podría cruzarse con alguien, por ejemplo._

No es que a Kiba le molestase colaborar con su madre y su hermana en las faenas del hogar; vale, era un coñazo pero no le daba vergüenza. Desde pequeño Tsume le había explicado – a gritos, por supuesto – que en su familia todos trabajaban y, que para que aquello funcionara, debían participar en las labores domésticas por igual. Pero cuando la lista de la compra incluía _ciertos productos_, prefería evitar cualquier oportunidad de encontrarse con un conocido.

Con cierta vergüenza, se encaminó hacia _esa _sección y metió rápidamente un par de paquetes de contenido indefinido en la cesta. Cogió un par de productos más y se encaminó hacia la caja registradora. Estaba colocando los objetos en la cinta cuando un olor conocido le hizo darse la vuelta.

- ¡Hola, Hanabi! ¿Qué haces por aquí tan tarde? ¿Quieres que te acompañe luego a casa? – saludó, casi atropellándose con las palabras, mientras una enorme sonrisa le cubría la cara.

La chica se encogió de hombros y musitó algo de habérsele hecho tarde con los entrenamientos y que no, no era necesario que la acompañase a casa, podía apañárselas solita, pero si él quería…

- Ah, genial. Oye, si quieres pasar delante… Es decir, no tengo prisa. Bueno, Akamaru está esperando ahí fuera, pero ya sabes que a él no le importa… - "Genial, Kiba, sólo te falta babear" se dijo. Eso no era propio de él, ¿desde cuándo se ponía él tartamudear con las chicas? Ni que Hinata se lo hubiese pegado. Encima, apestaba a feromonas, bonito interrogatorio le iba a caer cuando llegase a casa.

Ni siquiera esperó su respuesta, ya se estaba apartando para dejarla pasar, cuando se golpeó en el codo con la caja y volcó parte de sus cosas al suelo.

Entre ellas, el envase de unas bonitas compresas.

Ante la mirada desconcertada de Hanabi, Kiba palideció, para después tomar en unos pocos segundos la tonalidad de un tomate maduro. Claro, con la alegría de verla, se había transportado al país de la piruleta y se había olvidado del motivo de su ansiedad.

_Las jodidas compresas._

- Ehehe, no son para mí. Bueno, eso es obvio, me refiero a que son para mi madre. Y para mi hermana. Es que de vez en cuando me toca hacer la compra, y a veces, cuando se agotan… bueno, tú ya sabes de qué va esto. ¡Uy, lo siento, no quería meterme en tu vida privada! Esto… esto…

Y mientras Kiba seguía intentando explicarse, Hanabi pensaba que cuando se ponía así de tímido, _estaba muy mono._

_._

_._

_._

Bueno, ya está. Siempre he pensado que Kiba tuvo que participar en las tareas domésticas mucho más que los otros chicos, y que como se crió con mujeres, el pobrecito estaría más que familiarizado con temas como la menstruación.

Junté todo esto con mi amor por el Kiba/Hanabi y… voila!

Por cierto, las feromonas son las hormonas responsables del enamoramiento (sé que no es la definición perfecta, pero si alguien quiere más información, que busque en la Wikipedia).

Sólo acepto reviews hechos con educación.


End file.
